ULTRAMAN ICHI
by asakura ryu
Summary: ichigo jadi ultraman? bagaimana bisa? mengisahkan kehidupan setelah berakhirnya winter war..  special for para penggemar ultraman.. warning: gaje,abal,OOC,typo,dll.. mind to review.. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Disclamer: Bleach adalah milik Tite Kubo, dan cerita ini adalah milik saya.**

**~..** _**ULTRAMAN ICHI**_**..~**

_**By : asakura ryu**_

* * *

_**Summary: **_

Satu tahun setelah winter war berakhir. Menyisakan banyak luka dan kesedihan. Banyak korban berjatuhan dari pihak Soul society, Arrancar, maupun manusia. Ichigo kurosaki si pengganti dewa kematian telah kehilangan kekuatanya. Dan rukia kembali ke Soul Society.

Namun tak berapa lama Ichigo mendapat kembali kekuatanya.. tapi ini sedikit berbeda dari kekuatan shinigami..

* * *

ULTRAMAN ICHI

Satu tahun setelah winter war berakhir. Menyisakan banyak luka dan kesedihan. Banyak korban berjatuhan dari pihak Soul society, Arrancar, maupun manusia. Dan kemudian.. bla.. bla.. bla.. yah pokoknya seperti itu.. kalian baca sendiri manganya..

Intinya Ichigo kurosaki si pengganti dewa kematian telah kehilangan kekuatanya. Dan rukia kembali ke Soul Society.

_**-Skip-**_

University of Karakura

"hey ichigo! Berani sekali kau tidur di kelas ku!" bentak dosen bermuka sangar tanpa nama. Mereka biasa memanggilnya "mister",

"Woey Ichigo!" teriak mister diikuti dengan dilemparnya sebuah papan tulis kearah Ichigo.

"BRAAKK!" Papan tulis sukses mengenai kepala Ichigo.

"Heh? Kurang ajar! Siapa yang berani mengganggu tidurku!" teriak ichigo spontan.

Tapi tiba-tiba Ichigo terdiam. Ruangan kelas menjadi gelap, petir menggelegar, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Disertai angina putting beliung yang hamper menerbangkan seisi ruangan.

"Eh.. eh.. Gomen ne! " kata Ichigo dengan wajah memelas.

"Heh Payah! Kata mister.

"Gomen ne!" potong Ichigo kali ini sambil bersujud meminta ampun.

"Ha? Maaf? Tidak ada kata maaf untukmu! Aku akan mencincangmu. Lalu kubakar diatas tungku mendidih, kurebus dengan air raksa, kumasukan ke dalam tempat sampah dan kurendam dalam closet selama 7hari 7malam dan terakhir kau akan jadi makanan anjing." Kata mister dengan tampang iblisnya.

Mendengar ancaman itu kontan tubuh Ichigo menjadi mengkeret. Bahkan sekarang jadi lebih kecil daripada tubuh rukia. *he? Emang bisa?*

"Cobalah kau contoh Ishida dan Inoue. Mereka benar-benar murid kebanggaanku" kata mister.

"Heh? Apanya yang harus dicontoh? Bahkan mereka tidak ada ditempatnya." Kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk bangku Ishida dan Inoue.

"APAAA~~" teriak mister ketika dia menyadari bangku Ishida dan Inoue benar-benar kosong.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Mereka tidak ada! Pasti mereka diculik! Ini pasti penculikan!" teriak mister histeris.

"Tuut.. tuut.. tuut.. hallo.. hallo Dewan keamanan PBB. Tolong! Dua muridku telah diculik! Segera kirim bantuan! Aku butuh dukungan pasukan! Ini perang! Perang! Ini perang~!" teriak mister semakin panik.

"He? Dia ini bodoh atau apa?" bisik Ichigo kepada tatsuki yang dari tadi Cuma bengong.

"Ehh.. mister~." Sela Ichigo.

"Diam kau! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusimu. Siapkan diri kalian untuk perang!" Teriak mister.

"haaaa~"

_**Sementara itu**_

**MARKAS PUSAT DEWAN KEAMANAN PBB.**

_Perhatian! Perhatian! _

_Kepada seluruh pasukan segera menuju barisan kalian!_

_Kita akan maju ke medan perang! Kedaan gawat darurat tingkat 1.!_

_Ini bukan latihan! Sekali lagi saya ulangi! Ini bukan latihan!_

Keadaan markas pusat menjadi kacau balau. Para prajurit kocar kacir kesana kemari. Seperti semut yang sedang reuni.

Tiba-tiba

"Aaaaaaa~~"

"Dimana celana dalamku? Dimana? Siapa yang pakai celana dalamku!" teriak salah seorang prajurit ditengah kerumunan.

"Ih.. Najis pakai celana dalam punyamu! Mana bau! Ga pernah ganti apalagi dicuci! Siapa yang mau?" celetuk prajurit disampingnya.

"Hah..mending! daripada kau! Kau bahkan tidak pernah pakai sejak punyamu hilang 3tahun yang lalu." Celetuk prajurit berhanduk tanpa celana dalam.

"Apa~! Kau~"

Belum selesai mereka berdebat terdengar suara sang komandan. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian belum bersiap di posisi kalian?"

"Lapor! Celana dalam saya hilang!" jawab prajurit berhanduk tegas.

"cepat menuju ke barisan kalian! Kita tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi celana dalam!" Bentak komandan.

"Siap" jawab mereka berdua serempak.

"Hey. Kau tunggu!" Panggil komandan kepada prajurit berhanduk.

"Siap komandan"

"Pakailah ini" kata sang komandan sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

Siap! Apa ini?"

"Bodoh! Tentu saja ini adalah celana dalam! Aku menemukanya di tempat sampah depan!

"he? Ini kan celana dalam ku. Ada gambar chappy-nya. Akhirnyaa~" teriak prajurit berhanduk sambil menciumi celana dalamnya yang sebenarnya sudah tidak berwujud.

_**-skip—**_

University of Karakura

"Bagus.. Bagus.. mereka sudah datang!" teriak mister kegirangan.

"Om.. Pak.. Mas Tolong. Dau orang murid kesayanganku telah diculik, Ini pasti konspirasi!" teriak mister semangat.

"Seperti apa ciri-ciri mereka?" Tanya sang komandan!

"Ini.. Ini.. aku punya foto mereka berdua."

"Hmm.. coba kulihat" komandan mengamati foto itu dengan seksama, sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke seisi kelas.

"Hmm.. apa ini adalah mereka yang duduk di pojok itu?" Tanya komandan.

"He?" Mister bengong.

"Benar- benar.. itu adalah mereka! berdua tidak apa-apa kan?" teriak mister.

"….."

Ishida dan Inoue hanya melongo.

"Pasukan! Tangkap orang ini! Dia didakwa dengan tuduhan membuat laporan palsu"

Tanpa basa-basi mister langsung diapit dan diseret keluar ruangan oleh beberapa prajurit.

"Hey! Murid-muridku. Tolong. Tolong aku.. aku tidak bersalah.. ini konspirasi.. pasti ini konspirasi. Aku akan menuntut kalian " teriak mister gaje.

Akhirnya mister digantung di ekor pesawat sukoi.

_*pemanasan udah! Mulai serius! Serius! Serius! Serius! –plaak-*_

"Hey. Ishida, Inoue, dari mana saja kalian tadi?" Tanya ichigo.

"Huh. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu kurosaki, kami bukanlah orang yang mudah kehilangan kekuatan sepertimu" jawab Ishida sinis.

"Apa kau mata empat? Apa kau mau menantangku!"

"Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, hentikan." Potong Inoue.

"ya~ kau benar Orihime lebih baik aku menyimpan tenagaku untuk membasmi hollow yang dating."

"Ya mereka sekarang sudah bertambah kuat" kata Inoue lesu.

"Hah.. sudahlah.. aku tidak mau mengurusi hollow-hollow itu lagi. Lagi pula aku juga sudah tidak punya kekuatan shinigami." Kata Ichigo sambil meninggalkan kelas.

_**-skip-**_

"Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-ku, ayo kita pulang."

"Ya~" jawab mereka berdua

"Senangnya akhirnya kita bisa pulang bersama-sama lagi"

"Sebenarnya aku malas pulang bareng bocah payah ini" celetuk Ishida.

"sudah~ sudah~"

KYAA~~ tolong~

Tiba-tba terdengar jeritan ketakutan.

"Orihime"

"um.. kurosaki-kun tunggulah sebentar disini. Tidak akan lama. Mungkin menos lagi" kata inoue

"Yaa~" Jawab ichigo sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rumput

_Tiba-tiba._

Braakk! Aahh..

Ichigo tersentak. "Ah apa itu?"

"Ah, Inoue!"

"kurosaki-kun~ cepat lari."

Braakk! Terdengar lagi sebuah suara benturan yang keras.

"Bodoh! Cepat lari, ini bukan urusanmu lagi! Biar kami yang menangani!" Teriak Ishida.

"Tapi~" belum selesai Ichigo berbicara terdengar lagi sebuah dentuman keras. Dan kali ini tepat di depan tubuhnya yang membuatnya terpental beberapa meter.

"Hah.. hah.." mulai terdengar jeritan ketakutan dari Ichigo.

"Gomen ne Inoue, Ishida" kata ichigo sambil berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Urahara.. aku harus ke tempat Urahara.. dia pasti bisa membantuku!" batin Ichigo

_**-Skip-**_

Toko Urahara

"Kumohon urahara-san! Ajari aku untuk mendapatkan kekuatan shinigamiku lagi! Kumohon!"

"Hoo.. bagaimana ya~" jawab urahara dengan santainya.

"Kumohon atau kubunuh kau!" Ancam ichigo.

"Ho? Apakah itu sikap orang yang meminta pertolongan?"

"Aa.. Benar juga" ichigo lesu.

"Baiklah baiklah.. ikutlah denganku" kata urahara yang telah berjalan menuju ruangan rahasianya.

Mmmmmmmm

_**-Skip—**_

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Orihime?" Tanya pria bermata empat.

"un~.."

"Sial mereka benar-benar kuat. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah mereka makan belakangan ini. Aku yakin mereka pasti memakai doping." Celetuk Ishida yakin.

"he?" Inoue bengong.

"Ishida-kun~ awas.." teriak Inoue saat sebuah cero menuju kearah mereka.

"Uh terlambat"

~Blarr~

_-Tapi…_

"Umm.. Ishida-kun~, apa kau tidak apa-apa?

"Ya, tapi dimana kita? Keapa begitu terang? Apa ini disurga?"

"Kurasa tidak, bahkan Soul Society pun tak seterang ini."

"lalu?"..

"Apa kalian berdua tidak apa-apa? Inoue? Ishida?" terdengar suara dari balik cahaya.

"Hah.. suara ini.. Kurosaki-kun~" teriak Inoue.

"He? apa benar?" Ishida bengong.

"Kalian berdua diamlah disini. Sekarang giliranku beraksi"

Tiba-tiba cahaya putih itu mulai berubah menjadi sesosok raksasa. Mempunyai 3warna yang meliuk-liuk sekujur tubuhnya *emang ular?*, biru,putih dan juga merah.

"Ha? Apa itu?" Tanya Ishida keheranan.

"Hahaha~ inilah kekuatan baruku~. Kali ini tidak akan ada yang bias mengalahkanku" tawa ichigo menggelegar.

Blaaarrrr~

Sebuah cero mengarah tepat kemulut ichigo. Tapi sepertinya sia-sia. Sebuah tabir cahaya telah dibentangkan oleh ichigo. Dan dengan secepat kilat ichigo telah berada tepat didepan menos raksasa tersebut.

Buakk..

Sebuah hantaman sukses menggulingkan menos tersebut.

"Hah.. sebaiknya segera kuakhiri saja"

Ichigo mulai mengambil posisi. Mula-mula direnggangkan tangannya kesamping kanan dan kiri. Perlahan ia naikan keatas, persisi seperti senam ibu hamil. Dan dengan perlahan kedua tangannya turun ke depan satu tangan direbahkan dan tangan lainnya berdiri keatas.*yah pokoknya kaya ultraman lainnya itu-lah~plakk~ author bingung*

SINAR ULTRA~~ BIP~BIP~BIP~BIP~BIP~

Teriak ichigo bersamaan dengan keluarnya sebuah sinar memanjang dari tangannya. Dan BLAARR~. Menos tersebut hancur berkeping-keping.

"Hahahaha. Sekarang tidak ada yang mampu melawanku" teriak ichigo sambil tertawa ala pahlawan bertopeng.

_**-skip—**_

"Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?" Tanya ichigo yang sudah kembali kewujud manusia.

"Um. Terima kasih Kurosaki-kun" jawab Inoue

"Ya, tapi apa itu tadi?" Tanya Ishida keheranan.

"Yah seperti yang kalian lihat. Itu adalah wujud kekuatan baruku. Urahara bilang itu adalah kekuatan ultraman." Jawab Ichigo santai.

"….."

"Ultraman?" Tanya Ishida dan Inoue bengong.

"Ya"

"Huh benar-benar kekuatan yang tidak menarik" Celetuk Ishida.

"Apa kau bilang, aku mendapatkan kekuatan ini dengan susah payah tauk!

"Tetap saja itu tidak menarik. Terlalu mencolok, jelek, apa pula pakai baju wana belang-belang? Memangnya permen?"

"Sudah-sudah" Sela inoue.

"Ini adalah kekuatan yang kudapatkan dengan susah payah. Dibawah pengawasan yang seperti neraka dari paman Urahara sialan itu."

"he? Memangnya latihan seperti apa yang telah kau lakukan? Tanya Inoue.

"Haah~ sebenarnya ini sangat memalukan untuk diceritakan." Kata Ichigo sambil nangis bombay.

**-Flashback—**

"Hwaah! Apa-apaan ini? Sialan kau Urahara"

"Hohoho"

Bletak.." diam dan cepat kerjakan saja" Jinta dengan cepat menyambar kepala Ichigo dengan pemukulnya.

"Setelah kau selesai membersihkan seluruh area latihan rahasia ini kau harus segera membersihkan toilet kami" kata Ururu.

"Sial. Apa kalian mau memperbudakku ya?" teriak Ichigo kesal.

10 menit..

.

.

1 jam..

.

.

1 hari..

.

.

*-_plakk—kelamaan kalee_*

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Baiklah aku sudah selesai. Ruang latihan. Toilet. Halaman. Baju kalian juga sudah aku bersihkan. Apa perlu otak kalian juga aku bersihkan biar waras? Hah!" gerutunya.

"hmm.. bagus.. bagus.. lebih cepet dari perkiraanku"

"Diam dan cepat ajarkan aku cara untuk mengembalikan kekuatan shinigamiku agar aku bias segera membunuh kalian."

"baiklah~ tapi sepetinya kepalaku agak gatal, bisakah kau mencarikan kutu dikepalaku sebelum aku mengajarimu" jawab Urahara santai.

"Apa? Kubunuh kau Kisuke Urahara!" kata ichigo yang sudah memegang martil yang bertuliskan 100 ton.

"Hohoho.. kau ini tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja tidak sabar."

"Baiklah~ ambil ini." Kata Urahara sambil melemparkan sebungkus roti rasa strawberry.

"He? Apa ini? Aku tidak sedang lapar?

"Makan lah saja. Itu adalah kekuatan barumu." Jawab Urahara.

"Hmm.. baiklah. Tapi awas kalau kau mengerjaiku lagi. Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu." Ancam Ichigo sambil menelan habis roti yang memang porsinya hanya sekali telan.

"Sudah sekarang apa?" Tanya ichigo.

"Cobalah panggil kekuatanmu."

"Heegh~ hegh~ high~" teriak Ichigo seperti orang sedang buang hajat.

"…."

"Apa tidak muncul apapun! Kau mengerjaiku ya?"

"TIdak.. tidak.. cobalah dengan cara lain.. misalnya mengangkat tanganmu keatas."

"He? Baiklah?"

"Hegh~ hegh~ hegh~,, ah aku merasakannya.. kekuatan yang besar.. akhirnya aku mendapatkanya lagi."

ZANGETSU~~ teriak ichigo

"…"

"Apa ini kenapa zangetsu tidak mau keluar?"

"Fufufu" Urahara hanya tersenyum dari balik kipasnya.

"Agh.. agh.. agh.. apa ini? Kenapa tubuhku menjadi bercahaya? Kenapa tubuhku membesar?" Ichigo kaget ketika tubuhnya mulai berubah.

"Hehehe.. ya~ itulah kekuatan barumu.. lebih kuat dari dewa kematian,hollow, bahkan arrancar dan vizard pun tak bias menandingimu" kata Urahara santai.

"Bagus.. bagus.. aku suka kekuatan ini.. apakah ini semua berkat latihanku tadi?" Tanya Ichigo polos.

"hmm.. kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Aku hanya sedang kekurangan orang untuk bersih-bersih. Hohoho"

"Sudah kuduga! Kubunuh kau Kisuke Urahara!" teriak ichigo sambil berusaha menghajar Urahara.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama toko Urahara sudah rata denagn tanah. Dan Kisuke Urahara pun telah teraring lemas dihajar kekuatan baru Ichigo. Sementara Ichigo telah pergi setelah puas menghajar Urahara.

" Hmm.. manusia.. semangat anak muda.. aku benar-benar menyukai mereka.. hohoho"

**-End flashback-**

"Hwahahahaha"

"Diam kau mata empat sialan"

"Hmmft"

"Kau juga Inoue" gerutu Ichigo kesal.

"Yah.. tapi setidaknya kini kau bisa berguna lagi"

"Um~ tapi apa nama kekuatan barumu itu Kurosaki-kun" Tanya Inoue polos.

"Hah.. entahlah.. aku belum memikirkannya"

"Bagaimana kalau manusia aneh" celetuk Ishida dengan masih menahan tawanya.

"Diam"

"Umm.. bagaimana kalau ultraman ichi"

"Ultraman ichi?" Tanya ichigo.

"Um.. aku pernah lihat di tv. Sesosok makhluk cahaya yang disebut ultraman. Mereka melindungi umat manusia." Terang Inoue.

"umm.. baiklah.. mulai sekarang aku adalah Ultraman ichi" kata Ichigo mantap.

"Hahahaha~ ultraman.. ultraman ichi hmmpft.. hahaha.." Tawa Ishida semakin keras.

"Ayo Inoue.. lebih baik kita tinggalkan orang aneh ini sendiri"

"umm.."

"Akhirnya kau bisa bertarung lagi bersama kalian. Dan kau pasti akan bertemu Rukia lagi"

"Akan kubuat seluruh penghuni Soul Society tunduk padaku. Hohoho!"

**_-End—_**

* * *

Huft.. huft.. gaje banget..

Tapi tak apalah daripadaga ada kerjaan.. hohoho..

Rukia: hey baka! Kenapa aku tidak dimunculkan.

Urahara: hmm.. kenapa aku jadi begitu lemah? Kau ini payah..

Ishida: wkwkwk.. "ultraman ichi" benar-benar nama yang payah.. persis seperti authornya.. hahaha…

ichigo: kenapa banyak sekali typo-nya?

Author: diam kalian.. aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar protes kalian!

Aku Cuma mau _**review**_! Bukan yang lain!

* * *

**_untuk orang yang suka ultraman: tersenyumlah untukku.. ^_^_**

**_hidup ultraman.. eh.. bleach.. eh.. ah..uh.._**

**_halah.. terserahlah.._**


End file.
